Written In Red
by Wiccan-Lullaby
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'Samara High' for all who have read it. Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, InuYasha, and Sango are all apart of the Acada Investigators, and a strain of murders linked to youkai have been happening... look for yourself, join the adventure
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! It's me (Gothic-Aoi) again! I'm back with a brand NEW fic! This will be my second for and I can only hope you guys will like it as much as those who liked my first fic. - Enjoy this one guys, it's just for you.**

**Info:** _Kagome and crew all work at the Acada Investigators INC. Kagome and InuYasha aren't on best terms, Koga's been missing for some time, and Miroku's a hentai! Erm....excuse me, he's STILL a hentai! Not to mention Kagome has gotten a new case that may involve youkai. Youkai about to be real citizens of Japan don't need the bad publicity when they're so close to peace between humans. Can Kagome solve this case by herself? Or will she have to rely on her former fiance and now worst enemy InuYasha? Read on and explore the world of possiblities._

**_Written in Red_**

**(1st person POV Kagome Higurashi)**

I sat at my desk inside the Acada building, the day had been un-eventful and it was raining ALL day. Plus I had gotten a new case to work on, so far...no luck on any leads. There had been found letter's written in blood, along with dead bodies everywhere in each crime scene, all reportedly slashed into minced meat. I hadn't personally been to the scenes but I had gotten pictures of the bodies, oh had I gotten pictures. Miroku had made sure to get every little detail he could when he took a snapshot of them. Miroku Kazanna was the agencies official photographer, and he was VERY good at his job, Acada only hired the best of the best.

Miroku came stumbling in my office carrying a manilla file folder with his new camera around his neck. Speak of the devil. He grinned at me and stood almost touching my desk, he tossed the folder across the desk and I caught it opening it swiftly, "Pictures of the newest crime scene Kag. This one was pretty bad, worse, than the others I think."

He said sitting down in one of the crimson colored chairs making it do a slight 'sigh' sound as he sat on the newly bought leather. "Thanks Miro. You always know how to show the best side of people." I said holding a picture up of one of the agencies female officers butts. He snatched the picture and pocketed it, "I did not take that!" he said, "It must have been Michael." he said crossing his arms defiantly, "Quit pretending you hentai. Now on with this case, how did the scene look other than these bodies looking like they went through a freaking juice blender."

I asked looking at some of the pictures closely, I couldn't tell much about any of them anymore, gender, hair color, skin tone, how old they were, nothing. I flipped to another picture and frowned showing it to Miroku, "Miro, this looks nothing like a human."

He frowned and cleared his throat, "That's because whoever killed those people, also killed the family pet. It's a cat Kags, whoever did this was sadistic enough to kill a freaking cat, two adults, and two children." Miroku said with his eyes closed and a hand under his chin in a slight thinking pose, he should have been a monk, maybe he was in a past life? Nah.

I put the pictures away inside the folder, I didn't need this, not before lunch... "Miro. Thanks for the pictures but did you find any clues?" I asked putting the folder inside my desk drawer, locking it, hey you never know.

He smiled a bit, "Actually we did! It's our first break through Kags! We found out that no 'human' did this."

I gave him an odd frown and a raised brow, "Animal?"

He shook his head, "MIROKU QUIT PLAYING AROUND!"

He held his hands up in defence and stood, "Sango found traces of silver hair near the bodies, who- no whatever did this was a youkai, Kagome."

I blinked at him, youkai didn't need this kind of publicity now, they were finally about to be on good terms with the Japanese government and so close to being considered 'safe' citizens of Japan. "This one youkai could ruin the chances of freedom for the rest of them Miroku, this has to be stopped before the federal government of Japan finds out anything." I said standing and grabbing my black purse. Miroku gave me a shocked look, "Kag! A case this important can't be disclosed! Especially from the government! There's already been atleast ten cases of murder by this youkai!"

He said as he walked with me toward the door, "Well, the government can just back off for once, this is one case that the Acada Private Investigators will solve, WITHOUT the governments help." I said as we got into the elevator as the steel doors incased us in three minutes of claustrophobic torture.

Once the steel doors of entrapment opened I could see the light filtering in through the glass windows of the first floor, finally it was lunch time, I know sick that I can eat after seeing those pictures, but hey you get used to it. We got out of the elevator and into the lobby Sango was waiting for us with a smile plastered on her face. Miroku's eyes lit up quite considerably when he spotted her. Miroku was a leacherous photographer with short black hair that went behind his head to a small pony-tail. Sango was my best friend since highschool, along with Miroku. She had very dark brown almost black hair that went to her waist, sometimes she put it up in a high pony-tail though. She works in the report section of the firm, typing up all the murder scene details and such. She smield as we reached her, "Hey Kags. I see you finally got out of the confines of your office?" she said mocking me. I laughed and we did our secret handshake that always got us odd looks."So are you having lunch with me again today San?" she sighed and shook her head sadly, "I have to go with Miroku for lunch today Kags. I owe him a favor for helping me with my last report." she said rolling her eyes while Miroku beamed. She started walking out waving to me, Miroku came out of dream land and rushed after her, "Ja ne Kags!" they yelled.

I sighed and shifted my purse slightly, "I guess it's lunch alone today." I whispered slightly to myself.

"You could always have lunch with me Kags." Oh, kami...it had better not be..

"InuYasha...I thought I told you to leave me alone. The threat of me getting a restraining order against you is still in effect you know." I said turning to him. I coughed slightly, InuYasha had always made me catch my breath. InuYasha was the firms only Hanyou, or half-youkai. I had known him since Highschool when we actually got along, he was my first, and last, kiss. We had even had a band called Aoi with Sango and Miroku, people still bought our albums.

He laughed brining me from my thougts, "Ah, still the same old Kagome."

"Idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Loser!"

"Un-grateful!"

"Stop it you two! Okaa-san, InuYasha both of you knock it off." said a taller, still red-haired, cutey Shippo. He was still calling me his Okaa-san, he hadn't changed not really, he was transformed as a human at the moment, he looked like a regular guy except for his slightly pointed ears. Shippo lived with me in an appartment down town close to the firm, he still looked pretty much the same when he transformed into his youkai self again.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms, I didn't need this, I needed some food and then I had to start working on the case again.

"Listen brat all I did was tell Kagome she could go to lunch with me." Said InuYasha with a smug face copying my posture by crossing his arms, Shippo sighed, "Let me guess Kagome you pulled out the old ' I'll put a restraining order on your butt.' line, ne?" He asked, I nodded slightly and he sighed again.

"Kagome just go have lunch with InuYasha. I mean you both have to eat, and there's no reason to eat alone."

"But!" we said at the same time and glared at each other.

"But nothing! Go eat now!" he yelled at us, mostly me. I sighed and started walking out the door with InuYasha following along after me, grinning his vhead off. Shippo may have been small, but strongest isn't always based on how big you are.

**(The Resturaunt)**

InuYasha and I had argued the whole way to the resturaunt, about how much we hated each other and how it was the other's fault that we hated each other, stupid stuff really. Now here we both sat across from each other at a booth in a traditional Japanese resturaunt. I had ordered for InuYasha while he went to the restrooms in the back, I still remembered what he liked, and how I felt for him. _Kagome stop it... InuYasha's in the past now, forget about him. Remember what he did to you! Not about his hair, eyes, the way he talks to you when he's not arguing with you....Ugh! _I came out of thought with InuYasha saying my name repeatedly, "Kagome!"

"Huh? Nani InuYasha?" he blinked at me,

"How did you know what to order for me?" he asked eating his ramen with....manners?!?

"I still remember InuYasha. That was a stupid question. And since when did you start eating with table manners?" I asked smirking slightly as I ate the Oden I ordered. He smiled and laughed slightly,

"Ha ha, little Kagome made a joke." I smiled at him smugly and kept eating, the sooner I was away from him the better...

**(Walking back to the agency after lunch)**

I walked beside InuYasha down the streets of Tokyo heading back to the agency, he had been quiet the whole time...I wondered...what was he thinking?

I ignored him after that little thought and only wondered about the people walking passed InuYasha and I as we walked.

"So...how's Koga?" he asked spitting his name out with distain, like it was hard to swallow or something.

I turned my gaze at him and then back to the concrete sidewalk before answering,

"For your information, Mr. I'll assume something's going on and leave my soon to be wife. Nothing ever went on with Koga and I. He's an idiot, and for you to assume otherwise only puts you on his level." I said crossing my arms, my briefcase being held against myself like a security blanket.

InuYasha stopped and pulled on my arm, turning me to him so quickly I almost fell, "Listen Kagome, I saw you, Koga kissed you and you did nothing to stop it, alright! Do you know how hard that was for me to watch? Do you know what I did after that? I lived in an alley for a whole year! The worst thing of all was that I was mad at myself, and at you! Not Koga! That's the worst feeling in the world Higurashi." He said releasing my arm lightly. I stared at him with a blank expression. What did I feel for InuYasha? Love, hate? I didn't know, I never wanted to see him again, and here he was with me, walking, working in the same place, conversing with me. I let my hands fall to my sides, and then raise my free, right hand slapping him swiftly. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, and I took off in one direction, running in my business suit, and 2" heels back to my office, my only sanctuary, salvation...

I sat at my desk with my face in my hands, thinking of what had just happened, he blamed himself, and I for the happenings, not Koga. though I'm sure he was angry at Koga, heck I hadn't seen Koga in over a year myself, I didn't know if he was dead or alive, at the moment, I wasn't sure I cared.

Sango came in through my door, and I let my head rise slowly, with my fake smile plastered onto my face, I had learned how to put on a good show for the customers, no matter what mood you were in, you always appear happy to customers. Sango smiled in return and came to my desk with a folder. She sat it down and turned to the door, when her hand was on the handle she gave a bitter laugh, "When byour ready to talk about it, I'm down the hall." she said and then left quickly, I would never know how she saw through every one of my facades.

I shrugged sloightly, before taking the folder and opening it, more leads. "Thank you Sango!" I whispered to myself, and examined a plastic bag with more of the white youkai hair in it, _Like InuYasha's...STOP IT KAGS!! _I shouted mentally at myself and shook my head before continuing what I got paid for, I think I'd be here all night...

**_-End-_**

**_Note:_ And there's chapter one! Please R&R if possible, critisism always welcome so I can improve on my writing, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, 2 will be up soon, but right now I have school, so it might take a bit. Well, Ja ne for now!!!! waves**


	2. Chapter 2

Placing the white hair to one particular youkai was a tough task. I found that the more I thought about this case, the more I thought about InuYasha. I mean, he is half-demon; the other factor being his stark white hair color.

It was nighttime now; the windows cast an eerie glow into my office, making it difficult to adjust to if I moved my eyes from the small reading lamp on my desk. Placing the bag of hair into the file folder, I flipped it closed and settled back into my chair after turning off my desk lamp.

The room went completely dark, my eyes welcoming the bleak blackness of the night. Were it not for the streetlamps below, I am sure the night would seem much like the inside of a desk drawer.

"Ten crimes, twenty, when will this youkai stop?" I mumbled to myself absentmindedly.

"He will not stop until he gets caught and executed for what he has done."

I flicked entirely awake and flipped on my lamp. "This isn't your case InuYasha, and you shouldn't be in my office."

He had scared me to death; I was hoping my face didn't show my fear as much as my heart was yelling it to my veins.

"No, it isn't _mine _per say. Though, if it deals with youkai, shouldn't you employ a youkai to help you along?" He leaned coolly against the wall, hands in his pockets, his face downcast.

"Halflings you mean? You would want to be on this case, you say I should get a youkai to help me." I paused and stood, walking around my desk and leaning on it, casting an odd shadow on my office door. "What you really mean is I should ask you to help me; a half-breed."

InuYasha growled low in his throat and looked up at me, his eyes tinted red. "I never said I would help you; and I believe the last time I checked, me being a half-breed didn't affect anything between us."

I turned away from him, grasping the file and locking it back into the top drawer with the rest of my cases.

"The last time I checked, there was nothing between us. And you picked a great time to come and harass me, didn't you?" I paused and turned to the curtains, drawing them open slightly. The room lit heavily in a hue of wonderful eerie blue.

"You just love getting angry on blood moon nights, don't you?"

I looked out of the window, the moon was slowly turning a deep blood red color; the color of InuYasha's full demon's eyes. Both beautiful and dangerous.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't be here."

I heard a soft rustling behind me, but made no move when it stopped.

"Kagome, what we had…" he started.

"… is long gone InuYasha. You can't go back into the past."

I turned to look at him, he was fingering my coat, hanging on the wooden rack by the door.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha, please leave my office. It is late and I want to go home. I don't want to go back into my past, what is going on in the present is what we have." I paused and blinked, my eyes flowing gently to the open curtains. "I won't stay in a dream world."

I turned my head to him, I knew my face was blank; I could not let him see me otherwise.

"Dreams got you here, part-owner to my brother's company. Then are dreams not possible to come true?" he inquired softly, looking broken.

"My dreams died with the girl from Samara High school." I began gathering my things, putting what I needed into my messenger bag. "I will ask you once more, please leave my office, it is late."

The door shut quietly and I looked up to an empty room. He had left without a word; a strange sadness filled my stomach. I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder before walking into the hallway, locking my office behind me. I was doing just fine until he had brought up the past; my life was falling back into place. But after such a conversation, how could I not dwell on my past and feel my mental wall begin to crumble slowly? The keys jingled lightly as they fell snugly into my pocket; I made my way down the stairs and walked back to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at my apartment with the same heavy heart I always had after talking to InuYasha. I never knew what he had done to me back then in High school. Our band, our friends and the way I used to beat the living hell out of InuYasha. I hated the half-youkai man, but some how he had made me love him with the glances he had given me on the stage. I guess the best romance is the one that needs no words, right? Then again we aren't together anymore, hmm.

I let the key click into the door and twist as I came out of my stupor. My apartment didn't feel like home, it never had. I hug my coat up on the coat rack, locked my door, threw my bag off to the side and kicked my shoes off before I could lie on the couch an unwind a full days stress.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, I found my thoughts constantly on InuYasha today. I wondered for so long why he hadn't trusted me when he had caught Koga and I. It's not like I ever had feelings for the full-blooded youkai male, he had kissed ME. Technically, I was the victim.

Leaning back, I popped by spine and pushed my hair back with one hand, sighing; I really had so many things wrong with my life. Too bad I worked with InuYasha and his brother as my boss. I smiled for a few minutes at that, the irony was too powerful not to have smiled.

I jumped three feet in the air when my phone started ringing and grabbed for my chest.

"What the hell?!"

Grabbing the phone, I answered and tried to make my voice calm.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Don't hang up, I need to ask you something."

"InuYasha what could you possibly need to ask me?"

"I need to come stay with you."

I knew if InuYasha had seen my face he would have probably screamed bloody murder. I don't know if the expression I had was even in any kind of book. The appall, the nerve of InuYasha! Live with me? What in his right mind would make him say such a stupid thing?!

"InuYasha are you in your right mind?"

"Kags we used to date, I knew I could trust you."

"Give me one good reason why I'd ever let you stay with me?"

"Someone burned down my apartment complex, Sesshoumaru is away with Rin and I have no one else to stay with."

If there was one thing to make a person feel like shit, that would have been it. I rubbed my head and knew I was making a bad decision right before the words passed my lips.

"When you get here you're following my rules."

"Thanks Kago-"

I hung the phone up and dropped it next to me. My Ex-fiancée was about to come and live with me, god knows how long, too. What exactly had I done to deserve this plate full of shit? I laughed and leaned back on the couch. The reason? I wish I had thought to burn the apartment places down first, some lucky ass had beaten me to it. I was still smiling when I heard the doorbell; some how I think he was in the parking lot when he called. He knew me all too well even now, and it frightened me. But only a little. I wiped the smile clean and turned the knob.

I twisted the knob and as soon as I saw InuYasha I held my breath; who said it was a good idea to let him live with me? Oh yeah, that had been me. I felt like a complete idiot staring at him in the doorway. He looked completely awful; his hair was strewn, his clothes ashy and his face had patches of dirt and it looked like ash mixed in. He held only a few things in his hands, I suddenly felt bad for InuYasha.

I snatched the bags from him and sat them near the door before giving him a smile.

"Welcome InuYasha."

"Keh." He walked in and settled down on the couch, I knew I'd have to scrub it later to get the ashes, and the ash smell, out of it; at the moment I didn't mind.

"So, do you want to wash up or something?"

I saw Inuyasha's face move into a smile even before he leaned his head back over the couch to look at me.

"Already showering together are we? My, my we must be great friends, hum?"

I knew my face was red and that I was smiling like an idiot, so I took off a heel and threw it right in his face.

"Take a shower and shut up, you're pushing it even being here." I looked at him again before walking to the loveseat across from the couch, "So, what were you in the fire or something?"

He looked down at his clothing and gave a sheepish smile; I knew I was being rude.

"Well, some people were still in there and I wasn't going to leave until every person was out. Then I had to go back in for a damned cat."

I stared and then just started laughing very loudly, perhaps my neighbors heard me, I wonder. InuYasha just kept staring at me and finally smiled that same smile, this made me stop and cough slightly. I got up, went to the hallway closet and got a towel and soap for InuYasha and took it back to him with a blank face.

"Here you go InuYasha, you can wash up with these. You do have clothes to change into right?"

InuYasha pulled on the shirt he had on, "This one. Just these clothes."

I nodded; I hadn't really expected him to have much. "Alright when you get into the bathroom toss your clothes out to me and I will wash them for you. Then you can go get new clothes tomorrow or something."

He nodded and took the towel and soap from me before walking to where the bathroom was. I waited patiently for him to throw his clothes out and he came out in a towel and handed them to me personally.

"Here you go, Kags."

I wish I hadn't stared at him so long before I took the clothes, now I was thinking. Think for me had always been a bad thing on my part. "Yeah, thanks, Yasha."

I ran off quickly and didn't even see if he had made it back into the bathroom or anything, I threw the clothes in the wash with mine and turned it on smiling.

"3…2…1…"

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL?! OWW, DAMN HOT, HOT WATER, SHIT! KAGOME!!!!!"

I just stood there with a smile plastered on my face staring at the closed bathroom door. Before I knew it InuYasha had opened the door, his whole body was a red color from the shower.

"What the hell, Kags?!"

"Don't come out in a towel anymore it's payback for not throwing the clothes out of the bathroom and staying in the bathroom. Remember? I said you had to follow MY rules?"

InuYasha smiled and yanked the towel off and threw it down before turning to go back into the bathroom. "There's my response to your rules. Enjoy the show?"

With that he closed the door; I could swear he was laughing. Damn, what had I gotten myself into this time?

My face burned with the heat that had rushed to it in such a little amount of time, I coughed and headed into the kitchen for something cold to drink. I put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. If I still knew InuYasha he'd want ramen pretty soon.

Why the hell do I do this to myself? It wasn't my fault we had broken it off; so then why did it feel like it was?

"Oh, InuYasha…why did things change?"

I opened up a portable Kool-Aid package and grabbed a cold bottle of water, pouring it in and mixing it up before taking a big drink of it, it settled my stomach and the sugar was something I needed at the moment.


End file.
